ANTES DE LA PESADILLA
by Robatomico123
Summary: Georgie (el joven gótico) llega a la recientemente construida ciudad refugio de Arcadia, durante el apocalipsis, después de haber perdido a su familia y sus amigos góticos, ¿Podrá conseguir nuevos amigos?


**Saludos a todos los lectores y escritores de este fic, hoy voy a escribir un One-Shot que también es una pre-cuela de mi fic, South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes, por mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction, tal vez a muchos no les interese les confieso que a mí tampoco me importaba, pero Luis Carlos, uno de los primeros escritores que leyó mis fics me animó a escribir este One-Shot, porque el 27 de diciembre del 2012 cree mi cuenta de Fanfiction y el 8 de febrero del 2013, publiqué mi primer fic y por eso publicó este One-Shot, se que es un poco tarde para hacerlo pero mejor tarde que nunca, antes de que me olvide, este título me lo sugirió Luis Carlos y estoy muy agradecido por eso, porque de lo contrario me habría pasado toda una semana pensando en un título, pero basta de tanta escritura a continuación mi segundo One-Shot.**

_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**ANTES DE LA PESADILLA (pre-cuela de South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes)**

_Arcadia, Colorado- 6:00 am_

_En una oficina parecida a la de la alcaldesa McDaniels en una gigantesca fortaleza__ de diez pisos hecha de concreto, hierro, madera y ladrillos de hormigón, con pirámide o una montaña de color negro, un hombre entra y se acerca al escritorio de otro que tenía el cabello negro y estaba revisando unas cartas._

**Mensajero:** Gobernador Anderson, Mint Berry Crunch y Tupper Wear acaban de traer a un sobreviviente

**Filmore:** ¿Y eso me importa por que?

**Mensajero:** Dicen que lo conoce a usted

**Filmore (levantándose de su silla y bajando las escaleras con el mensajero):** Espero que sea una chica linda, tal vez Flora o Sally Bands

_Minutos después en frente del Castillo Central._

_Los dos superhéroes anteriormente mencionados están agarrando de los codos al miembro más joven de los góticos._

**Filmore:** Valla que desagradable sorpresa, el enano gótico en Arcadia, ¿como estas Georgie?

**Georgie:** Mi nombre es Ferkle

**Filmore:** Parece que si hablas, bueno déjenlo aquí estoy feliz de tener a alguien conocido conmigo para variar

**Tupper Wear:** Es amigo tuyo

**Filmore:** La verdad no, siempre faltaba a clases y se iba a fumar detrás de la escuela con sus amigos góticos y que milagro que no los trajeron con él

**Mint Berry Crunch:** Sus amigos se volvieron infectados y tubo que matarlos, fue muy traumático para él

**Filmore:** Bueno parece que necesitas nuevos amigos, lástima que acá todos sean conformistas

**Tupper Wear:** Bueno debemos irnos, gobernador Anderson lo dejamos en sus manos

**Filmore:** ¿No se quedaran aquí?

**Tupper Wear:** Aún hay sobrevivientes halla afuera, trataremos de traer aquí todos los que podamos ya que el centro comunitario de South Park fue bombardeado por el ejercito y perdimos al Cometa Humano y a Toolshed

**Filmore:** Y esperan dos años para decírmelo

**Tupper Wear:** Estábamos muy ocupados y desde que las comunicaciones y la electricidad fallaron es más difícil enviar mensajes, uno no puede enviar mensajes de texto como antes, pero no deben preocuparse, esta es solo otra crisis por la que esta pasando la Tierra, como el calentamiento global o una invasión extraterrestre que los Mapache y Amigos solucionaran pronto, tengan fe

**Filmore:** Si claro eso dijeron desde el primer día en que aparecieron los monstruos y hasta hora no veo ningún progreso, háblenme de los asesinos de sus compañeros, ¿fueron el ejercito con sus bombas?

**Tupper Wear:** No, la autopsia rebela que aunque nuestros compañeros estaban adentro cuando bombardearon el edifico, ellos habían muerto antes al parecer por un disparo de un rayo electromagnético, no se preocupen estoy muy cerca de crear un antídoto, pronto todo será como antes, la sociedad será reconstruida, lo que no me gusta son estas Ciudades Refugio

**Filmore:** ¿Por qué, son muy seguras?

**Tupper Wear:** Las personas son encerradas aquí como ganado y los monstruos podrían entrar aquí

**Filmore:** Amigo mio, entrar en Arcadia es imposible, tenemos veteranos de guerra protegiendo los alrededores, todo tipo de armas y grandes murallas y trampas mortales, se que es Arcadia es más pequeña que South Park, pero conforme vallan trayendo gente más grande será, la única manera de entrar aquí es por el aire

**Tupper Wear:** Suenas como el tipo que decía que el Titanic era inhundible hasta que el iceberg lo hundió

**Filmore:** Pues te garantizo que esta ciudad refugio es la más segura del mundo, ni aunque nos ataquen los infectados, los robots y los monstruos al mismo tiempo va a poder lastimar a sus habitantes y eso que aun no la terminamos de construir

**Georgie (gimiendo de dolor):** ¡Aaah!

**Filmore:** Se esta muriendo, debe estar muy herido

**Tupper Wear:** Esta bien te creo, tan solo no digas tantas fanfarronadas sobre esta ciudad, cuando descubras que no es verdad la gente te va a reclamar eso

**Filmore:** ¿Acaso es malo que presuma la seguridad de mi ciudad?

**Tuper Wear:** Como sea, vayámonos Mint Berry Crunch

**Filmore:** ¡Se van a ir a pesar de que alguien o algo esta matando a los demás miembros de su equipo! ¿Que no escucharon de lo que estaba alardeando hace un momento?

**Mint Berry Crunch:** Somos los Amigos del Mapache y aunque llueva, caiga nieve o relampaguee nosotros saldremos de nuestra comodidad a salvar personas, no se preocupen habitantes de Arcadia regresaremos

_Tupper Wear se sube en la espalda de Mint Berry Crunch, sujetándose de su cuello y ambos se elevan hacia el horizonte._

**Filmore:** Están muertos, ellos no volverán

**Georgie (escupiendo sangre):** ¡Aaaahhgg!

**Filmore:** Ay que asco, estas escupiendo sangre... ¿Qué dices?

**Georgie:** Que me ayudes maldito conformista

**Filmore:** Bien, pero serás mi asistente y harás todo lo que quiera

**Georgie:** Si, si, solo llévame con un puto médico

**Filmore:** Creí que los emos querían morir

**Georgie:** No soy un emo, ¿Qué no sabes la puta diferencia?

**Filmore:** ¿Hay una diferencia?

**Georgie (desmayándose):** Si... hay carajo mi estomago, maldita sea... los destruiré a todos putos conformistas

**Filmore (dándole pataditas a Georgie en la espalda y arrastrándolo de las piernas):** Hey, vampiro sigues vivo

_Horas después en la enfermería de Arcadia._

Georgie despierta en una camilla y ve como lo rodean unos soldados, junto con Filmore y una mujer de cabello naranja.

**Filmore:** Y que opinas Tucker, es un buen voluntario

**Tucker:** No lo se, es un convicto o algo así

**Filmore:** No, solo es rarito y míralo esta en forma y el degolló a sus ex amigos con unos cuchillos de cocina

**Tucker:** Esta bien lo pensaré, déjenos solos

**Filmore (saliendo de la enfermería):** No saltes mucho sobre él acaban de operarlo, jajaja

_La chica solo le enseña el dedo medio a Filmore y se acerca al gótico mirándolo._

**Georgie:** ¿Quieres una foto de mi cara o eres muy tímida para hablarme?

**Tucker (mostrándole el dedo medio y hablando):** No, tu, eres un gótico no es así

**Georgie:** ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

**Tucker:** Lo digo por tu maquillaje y tu forma de vestir, estas hecho un asco

**Georgie:** Pues tu tampoco me pareces muy linda cabeza de árbol

**Tucker (mostrándole el dedo medio, tocándose el cabello y hablando):** Esto, no tuve tiempo de arreglarme, cuando trabajas en la brigada de rescate no tienes tiempo ni para lavarte la cara, perdona mis modales no me eh presentado, soy la teniente Ruby Tucker

**Georgie:** Yo, soy Georgie

**Ruby:** Solo Georgie

**Georgie:** Si, oye ¿Qué es eso de la brigada de rescate y no eres muy joven para estar en el ejercito?

**Ruby (hablando y sollozando):** La brigada se encarga de viajar a diferentes ciudades y pueblos rescatando personas y trayendolas aquí, y yo fui reclutada cinco días después del inicio de este apocalipsis, el ejercito estaba corto de personal así que me aceptaron y me entrenaron yo acepté porque eso me haría olvidar a los que había perdido

**Georgie:** Ya, no empieces a lloriquear, yo perdí a mis padres y a mis amigos y no lloré

**Ruby:** Tu maquillaje escurrido dice otra cosa

**Georgie (tocándose la cara):** Esto, fue la lluvia

**Ruby:** No ha llovido aquí durante años, dicen que los monstruos controlan el clima

**Georgie:** ¡Pues donde vivía si llovió!

**Ruby:** ¿De donde eres?

**Georgie:** De South Park

**Ruby:** En serio, yo también ¿Como es que no te había visto?

**Georgie:** No me junto con conformistas

**Ruby:** ¿Y cual es tu historia?

**Georgie:** Mis amigos y yo nos encerramos en casa de una amiga a fumar y ha recitar poesía, ellos mostraban los síntomas de los infectados, pero lo ignoré pensando que era el efecto del humo, luego se desmayaron, corrí a la cocina de la casa de mi amiga y cogí un cuchillo de cocina, me senté a esperar y doce horas después despertaron, me intentaron atacar pero yo los derrote y les corté el cuello, fue una dura batalla, cualquier conformista idiota no puede derrotar a un infectado, pero yo pude con tres, quedé muy herido y mientras me arrastraba por las calles, aparecieron los payasos disfrazados y me trajeron aquí

**Ruby:** Que historia tan triste ahora veo porqué lloraste cuando te encontraron los Mapache y Amigos

**Georgie:** Si, pero aprendí una lección valiosa, no puedo confiar en nadie, ni en los más cercanos a mi

**Ruby (acercándose a Georgie y tocándole la mejilla):** ¿Ni siquiera en mi?

**Karen (entrando en la habitación):** Georgie ya despertaste... ¡Oh lo siento interrumpo algo!

**Ruby (separándose de Georgie):** No, no pase

**Karen:** Solo venía a decir que Georgie tiene una luxación en la pierna que le va a dificultar el caminar

**Georgie (levantándose de la camilla):** Fantástico, que bueno que traje el bastón de mi amigo Michael

**Karen:** Hola, soy Karen McCormick

**Ruby:** Mucho gusto, Ruby Tucker

**Karen:** Me alegro de no ser la única chica en este lugar

**Ruby:** ¿Por qué no hay muchas chicas en Arcadia?

**Georgie:** ¿Qué hice para merecer escuchar esta pendejada? ya se a donde va esto, mejor me voy

**Filmore:** ¿Qué opinas amigo, dos chicas lindas para ti solo?

**Georgie:** ¡Púdrete Filmore!

**Filmore:** No importa, no estaba bromeando con eso a partir de ahora todos vamos a convivir

**Georgie:** ¿Qué? ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda en la escuela como que para ahora deba convivir con más conformistas ¡Qué no puedo tener paz en ningún lugar!

**Filmore:** No te preocupes a partir de ahora todos seremos una familia, ya que perdimos a nuestros familiares ahora seremos una gran familia feliz, yo seré el papá, la señorita McCormick será la mamá

**Georgie:** Y yo seré el tío psicópata que les saca las tripas en las noches a todos, solo denme un maldito cuarto en donde pueda fumar, escribir poesía y beber café en paz

**Filmore (abrazando a Karen y Ruby):** Bueno tu te lo pierdes, señoritas tienen algo que hacer esta noche

**Ruby (quitando el brazo de Filmore de su cuerpo):** Más bien tu eres el gobernador de esta ciudad debes estar muy ocupado con el papeleo

**Filmore:** Maldita sea es cierto, bueno sera para otra ocasión

**Ruby:** Que idiota

**Karen:** Eh salido con peores

**Ruby:** En serio, cuéntame

**Filmore (saliendo y mirando como Ruby le saca el dedo medio):** Bueno ya me voy seguras que no quieren venir a mi oficina... bueno ustedes se pierden la oportunidad de ser desvirgadas por el gobernador de esta ciudad

**Karen:** En realidad ya no soy virgen

**Ruby:** En serio, eso tienes que contármelo

**Georgie:** Mierda, parece que tendré que buscar mi habitación yo mismo

_Horas más tarde._

_Filmore acompañado de Karen y Ruby reciben a un grupo de persona que bajan de un camión._

**Filmore (a la gente recién llegada):** Muy bien vagabundos, bienvenidos a Arcadia, soy Filmore Anderson el gobernador, por favor hagan una fila a la derecha si están heridos para que la doctora McCormick los atienda y una fila a la izquierda para en listarse en la brigada de rescate, la teniente Tucker les informará de que se trata o les volará los sesos si están infectados

**Un niño (levantando la mano):** Y si no estamos heridos y no queremos formar parte de la brigada de rescate

**Filmore (sacando su revolver disparándole al niño en la cabeza y guardando su revolver):** Muy buena pregunta campeón, aquí te va la respuesta... ahora si no tienen más preguntas formen las filas, en Arcadia solo hay dos reglas, la primera es jurarme eterna lealtad y la segunda hacer lo que quieran excepto salir de aquí a menos que sea con mi permiso o sean de la brigada de rescate, fuera de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran, como ahora que le disparé al niño y a nadie le importo, no solo porque soy el gobernador y tengo inmunidad diplomática, a continuación se les entregará un arma de fuego para su defensa y el número de la cabaña en la que se quedarán

**Ike:** Un momento, ¡Anderson!

**Filmore (sacando su revolver de nuevo y apuntando):** ¡Broflovski! nos volvemos a ver

**Karen (corriendo y abrazando a Ike):** ¡Ike! ¡IKE! ¡Estas vivo!

**Ike:** Si, logre escapar del Profesor Caos y de los monstruos flautistas y al no encontrarte a ti ni a Kevin volví al centro comunitario en donde llegó un helicóptero para evacuarnos como dijiste lastima que Toolshed y mi hermano hallan sido asesinados

**Karen:** Oh Ike, cuanto lo siento

**Ike:** Y que pasó con Kevin, esta aquí

**Karen (triste y sollozando):** No, el Profesor Caos lo lanzo desde la sede de Tynacorp a una calle en donde los infectados lo devoraron, cuando todo terminó salí y recogí los restos de Kevin en unos frascos

**Georgie (a Ruby):** ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Ruby:** Sabias que Karen guarda los restos de su hermano muerto en unos frascos

**Georgie:** Si, eso me resulta interesante de esa chica, creo que es una yandere

**Ruby:** ¿Una que?

**Georgie:** Así les dicen los japoneses a los personajes que aparentan ser tiernos y adorables siendo en realidad locos sádicos

**Ruby:** Como tú

**Georgie:** No, yo soy lo que ves

**Ruby:** ¿Qué haces aquí afuera pensé que no querías juntarte con conformistas?

**Georgie:** Vine a preguntarle a Filmore donde guarda los cigarrillos

**Filmore:** ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre?

**Georgie:** Si, ¿Donde están los cigarrillos?

**Filmore:** Eso no importa ahora, ya que están los cuatro aquí, les tengo una noticia ya que el equipo de Ruby murió en la misión anterior ustedes serán el nuevo equipo de rescate

**Georgie:** ¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo! prefiero ser arrojado a un foso de demonios mientras escucho canciones de Justin Bieber con audífonos a todo volumen que convivir con estos conformistas

**Karen:** Esta es mi oportunidad de ayudar a las personas, no quiero que más personas sufran como yo sufrí

**Ike:** Estaré en el mismo equipo de Karen, bueno aunque acabo de llegar

**Filmore:** No solo eso sino que también deberás construir algo para volver invisible esta ciudad, ayudar a revivir al hermano de Karen y inventar un dispositivo de comunicación que no emita ondas de radio, a menos que quiera que te amarre desnudo a un palo introducido en la tierra muy lejos de aquí hasta que los infectados, los buitres o los buitres infectados te devoren

**Ike:** Eso es imposible

**Filmore (mirando a Ike y intentando juntar a los cuatro chicos con sus brazos):** Estoy seguro de que un genio como tu no tendrá problemas con eso, pero vamos chicos tenemos mucho por hacer, este es el comienzo de una bella amistad

**Georgie:** No me toques

* * *

**Se que no tuvo mucha acción como en el One- shot anterior, pero al menos aclaré algunos cabos sueltos del long fic y de el otro One- Shot, por eso le dedique el ese a Luis Carlos y no este, porque se que le gusta la acción y eso fue lo que le atrajo a mi fic, bueno espero que para el próximo año pueda hacer un One- Shot de aniversario a tiempo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Filmore menciona cosa que pasará en el futuro.**

**Tupper Wear y Mint Berry Crunch no vuelven a aparecer porque a esas alturas los héroes ya han sido asesinados.**

**Esto más pareció un drama adolescente porque la mayor parte de este fic se trató de Georgie y Ruby.**


End file.
